


收养的流浪猫不听话该怎么办？

by Takiri



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Summary: ……那不然呢？他只是个弱小无助又可怜的小猫猫啊！知乎体
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart & Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 7





	收养的流浪猫不听话该怎么办？

如题。

————题目更新————

不是我收养的，是上司在楼下捡的野猫，放在办公室里养的。

其实我觉得这个猫猫还好了，也没有特别不听话，就是不想被人摸的时候会不给摸，但猫不都是这样吗……

后来我观察了一下发现不是的，这个猫猫对其他同事都还比较友好，对小姐姐们尤其温柔乖巧，就是跟上司还有上司秘书（性别男）仿佛上辈子结了仇一样八字不合，简直是专门逮着他俩找茬。

我也不知道为啥明明是上司捡的猫却对上司这么深仇大恨，可能……可能就是上辈子结的仇吧。

所以其实我倒无所谓啦，但是上司会跟猫吵架，吵完以后就脾气暴躁对全公司都臭着张脸见谁训谁，超可怕的。

感觉如果猫听话一点上司心情会比较好，我们的工作环境也会比较有益身心健康……

————题目更新————

猫真的很可爱的！！！

[图片][图片][图片]

办公室小姐姐们义务带他洗澡回来的照片，雪白雪白的一只，不抓不咬最多就是生气地喵喵几声，小姐姐们哄他他还会乖乖地舔小姐姐手指，可听话了！

上司不在办公室的时候也没干过啥特别捣乱的事情，最多就是毒打耻辱圈和攻击上司吊在天花板上的一个猫玩具，然后用力过度蹦到程序员桌子上把写好的代码踩乱……但他也不是故意的呀，他只是个猫猫！

……但就、上司可能不这么想吧……反正上司也看不到我就小声逼逼两句，我长这么大第一次看到跟猫吵架的成年人……我司一景就是上司把猫按在地上义正言辞恨铁不成钢地大声教育，猫一边奋力挣扎一边大声喵喵还嘴……他俩到底谁是成精的猫我搞不懂，建国之后不是禁止成精了吗……

我司日常景象是这样的。

小姐姐们拿着逗猫棒跟猫猫玩。

猫猫很快乐地跟小姐姐们玩。

我感到背后一阵冷风。

我转头看向冷风吹来的方向。

上司在面无表情地注视着猫猫。

上司靠近了小姐姐们。

上司拿走了小姐姐们的逗猫棒。

猫不玩了。

猫看着上司。

上司看着猫。

上司纡尊降贵地挥了挥逗猫棒。

猫冷漠地扭头走了。

小姐姐们在上司的低气压中作鸟兽散。

所有人在上司的低气压中努力工作，装做自己不在场的样子。

……好惨啊！！！为什么事情会变成这样啊！！！

————题目更新————

按高赞回答的建议观察了一段时间上司，没看出来上司到底干了什么，只看出来了我司的猫是真的恨他。

今天下班的时候猫猫从楼上下来了，目测心情很好的样子，就地躺平了给小姐姐们随便rua，一片莺声燕语欢声笑语里大家都很愉快，然后上司过来了。

上司蹲下来rua了一把。

猫猫没有反应。

上司rua了第二把。

猫猫睁开眼睛看了他一眼。

上司rua了第三把。

猫猫发出不开心的喵喵声，并以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势当即原地暴起，窜起来就在上司脸上狠狠咬了一口。

我们一群人目瞪口呆。

上司风雨欲来。

我们跑了，不知道上司后来做了什么。

这个猫猫真的只对上司这样子。对小姐姐们都特别友好的，会像个正常猫猫那样喵喵撒娇，绕来绕去蹭腿，倒地打滚露肚皮要摸摸，摸他的时候还会用脑袋拱你手心，眼睛都舒服得眯起来。

就是讨厌上司，还有上司的秘书。

听同事说他有一次在上司出差的时候溜进上司办公室，把花瓶推倒电脑推翻文件翻了个遍然后打开上司没锁的抽屉和柜子把所有能吃的东西都撕开尝了尝然后一样都没有吃完全都打开包装扔在那里了。

上司回来看到一个台风过境后又被人入室洗劫过一般的办公室，当场震怒，威胁要把猫猫扔掉。

……最后也没有扔。

上司真是一个口嫌体正直的男人。

————题目更新————

今天去上班，发现上司抱着猫在跟秘书说话，猫在他怀里安安静静趴着，尾巴一甩一甩，情绪十分稳定。

我目瞪口呆的同时又有几分高兴，觉得上司今天应该不会特别暴躁了。

上了一会班，上司抱着猫跟秘书一边说话一边走到我附近。

秘书说：“沃尔夫冈最近乖了很多啊。”

上司说：“是比以前好点了，以前一摸就飞机耳，最近好了很多，不太摆脸色了。”

秘书说：“那他摆脸色的时候咬人也疼啊……”

上司说：“可能大了吧，大了就好了。”

上司慈爱地问：“是不是啊沃尔夫冈？”

余光看到我同事大惊失色。

我一转头，发现上司摆着一副口嫌体正直的慈爱脸伸手撸了一把猫。

猫毫不客气地咬了他一口。

全办公室的尔康手停滞在半空中。

办公室里回荡着上司愤怒的咆哮：“怎么刚说完你不飞机耳你就飞机耳了！你怎么回事？！你是不是故意跟我过不去？！你还咬我，你到底知不知道谁是你的衣食父母？？？啊？？？”

……

上司真的好幼稚，不知道说什么。

那是个猫啊……

结果一整天上司都阴着个脸。

完了临下班的时候去开了个猫罐头，往脚边一搁，看着猫。

想给上司配音：“嗟！来食！”

猫审慎地打量着上司。

上司装作自己没有在观察猫。

同事们像围观最新的八点档连载一样安静而兴致勃勃地围观上司和猫对峙。

我司真是缺乏精神娱乐……

总之猫审慎地打量了一会上司，好像觉得这个人类应该不会特别冒犯自己的尊严，迈着猫步走到了上司脚边，开始审慎地闻罐头。

上司冷笑一声。

上司胜利并得意洋洋地说：“你最后还不是要回到我的身边来！”

……那不然呢？他只是个弱小无助又可怜的小猫猫啊？

猫看了他一眼。

猫哈了他一声，扭头走了。

这到底什么人猫绝恋，不是很懂。

————题目更新————

提问者 纸玫瑰 将题目修改为 [怎么找到离家出走的猫]

猫不见了……

就昨天特别热所以我们把办公室的门打开通风，一个没注意猫猫就自己跑出去了……

其实他平常也经常趁我们开门进出拿快递收外卖的间隙变成液体从门缝里流淌出去然后被隔壁公司送回来，我们这层楼的人都认识他了，所以昨天他跑不见我们也没有很担心，还是下班的时候上司突然问：猫呢，一天没看到了，是不是在楼上？

楼上小姐姐说：没有啊，我们还以为他在楼下？

当时大家都还没有很慌，觉得可能就又是跑出去到旁边哪个公司骗小姐姐点心吃了，就挨个敲门问了一下，结果全都说没看到……当时也挺晚了，上司就说让我们先回家，看了一下群聊他好像找猫找到半夜……今天把走廊监控调出来查了一下，猫是自己出去的，在楼里转悠了一阵子去了楼梯间，那里没有监控所以不知道到底跑到哪儿去了……

上司说找不到算了，反正也是外面捡的野猫，养不熟想跑就跑吧，他要是想大概还能骗到小姐姐带他回家蹭饭，但是我看上司表情特别飘渺，估计又在口嫌体正直，今天肯定还要继续半夜找猫。

刚刚午饭的时候和同事出去找了一圈，只找到几个在附近常年蹲点蹭饭的流浪猫，没找到我司那个离家出走的，公司附近有马路还有河，担心猫猫自己一个跑出去会出事故会生病会被其他流浪猫欺负，有什么找猫的办法吗，急切求援！

————题目更新————

感谢帮忙提建议的各位……

办公楼上上下下都找过一遍了，每一家公司都问过了，告示已经贴了，食盆水盆都拿到外面了，到处撒猫砂撒猫粮也撒了，公司的同事业余时间也在附近转着喊他，上司摆着一张爱回来不回来的脸但是有次我忘拿东西晚上回公司发现他还在到处找猫……

上司那么信仰坚定（？）的一个人，今天早上自己拿了剪刀水碗在公司的微波炉前面念念有词，已经开始把希望寄托在玄学上了……

现在还是没有找到，真的急死了，只能祈祷猫猫没有出事……

————题目更新————

今天在外面投喂流浪猫的时候突发奇想，跟他们说‘如果你们看到沃尔夫冈麻烦告诉他让他回来吧，上司都快急死了’，没想到晚上下班的时候在灌木丛里看到一道白影，过去一看还真的是他！

不知道到底跑哪儿去了，看着居然还是雪白雪白的，完全不像流浪过的样子，就是瘦得厉害，看到我还蛮高兴的，一直冲我喵喵撒娇，凑过来绕着我转来转去蹭腿要摸摸，但是我想抱他的时候刚一伸手他喵地一声就窜出去跑了。

跟上司讲了一声猫猫至少猫身安危没有大问题，上司冷漠地说：关我什么事，他爱去哪儿去哪儿。

下班的时候看到上司在网上看捕猫笼。

……行吧。

————题目更新————

更新一下进展……

好消息是猫猫找到了，还是上司亲自找到的，不知道经历了什么，抱回来的时候人和猫都灰头土脸的，猫尤其灰头土脸，跟我上次看到的时候那个雪白雪白的猫判若两猫……

坏消息是猫猫生病了，发烧呕吐没精神，昨天晚上找到的今天早上就抱去了医院，还是上司自己抱去的，也没说到底什么病，反正还是一整天都阴着张脸，一点没有找到了猫的快乐……哎算了，确实快乐不起来。

马上下班了，等会和同事还有上司一起去医院看看他，希望他早点病好呜呜呜。

————题目更新————

医生说是传腹……

我气死了，旋风爆炸气死，他离家出走就算了还把自己搞病了，还是这种病，他搞什么啊！

就算他是个猫猫也……也……也得像老母亲一样把他原谅，现在说别的什么都没有意义了，只能希望奇迹发生他能熬过去，毕竟还有5%的治愈率不是吗……

今天整个公司都笼罩着愁云惨雾，就连最讨厌猫猫的上司秘书都一副魂不守舍无心工作的样子，上司更是干脆扔下工作去医院蹲守猫猫了……呜呜呜，平常上司不在的时候大家就扔下工作聚众撸猫整个办公室都洋溢着快活的空气，现在大家既无心工作也无心摸鱼，明明是两件快乐的事情加在一起，怎么会变成这样呢……

————题目更新————

感谢大家的关心，猫猫还好，做了几次穿刺引出腹水，现在看起来比刚回来的时候活泼多了，也开始吃东西了。

虽然之前带去医院看的时候说是绝症没治了，不过上司一直没有放弃，带着猫猫到处去找医生，打针吃药做手术，同事说加班的时候看到猫猫难受得睡不着，上司就整晚整晚给猫猫顺毛安慰他，猫猫大概也感觉到了上司对他的爱（？），现在都会舔舔上司手指还有蹭他手了，人猫关系得到了极大缓和。

如果早这样的话猫猫大概根本不会离家出走，不离家出走就不会得病……不过不得病估计就不会和上司和好。

……但我宁肯他不跟上司和好也不希望他得病啊！猫猫真的好惨，原来看着又长又瘦的一条但还是有肌肉的，现在皮毛底下的肋骨都支棱出来了……

幸好上司找到了猫猫而且有钱也有时间带猫猫到处看病仔细照顾，不然要是他一个猫得了病又在外面继续游荡现在估计就……了，光是想想都揪心。

现在大家都很注意出入关门不让他一个猫往外跑了，不过之前他病得很严重的时候没力气往外跑，现在稍微恢复一点了，有心情到处探头探脑想去玩也是件好事！

————题目更新————

今天跟同事聊到了上司和猫猫，八卦出了他俩为啥结仇……很难以言喻。

故事是这样的，猫是上司从楼下捡来的野猫没错，捡来的时候还是个小奶猫，是上司亲自拉扯成现在的大猫猫的，本来感情挺好猫猫也很黏他，然后……然后猫猫就大了，开始到处磨爪子上蹿下跳喵喵乱叫，乱摸的话还会咬人……

然后上司作为一个既没有养过猫类幼崽也没有养过人类幼崽的死直男，就采用了打是亲骂是爱的教育手段，具体方式包括打猫和把猫一个猫关进笼子里拎到楼上关禁闭……然后我们这个猫又是个脾气非常大的猫，吃不吃软不知道，反正肯定不吃硬……就……越打越不听话，越不听话越打，打来打去打成仇……

听同事说闹得最凶的一次猫猫因为拿上司的办公椅磨爪子被上司骂了一顿，气得窜到了上司办公室的天花板夹层里，和上司对峙了整整一天，死活不肯下来吃饭，最后还是上司出去叫同事小姐姐拿罐头骗下来的。

……磨爪子的问题第二天就解决了，因为同事小姐姐自己下单买了猫用指甲剪和可以抓的猫窝，猫猫快乐地抓那个猫窝抓了一天，从此除了泄愤再也没有袭击过上司的办公椅。

上司反省没有不知道，反正他默默地给小姐姐把指甲剪和猫窝的钱报销了。

真的，从这次生病就能看出来，他也不是不爱猫猫也不是不关心猫猫，就是思路跟正常人类不在一条水平线上，不仅口嫌体正直，还不走寻常路，好像免费代言过美特斯邦威。

幸好他没有女朋友，不然可能已经被女朋友打死了。

不过反过来想想，这种情商的男人，怎么可能找得到女朋友。

————题目更新————

猫猫好了！！！

是真的好了！！！是奇迹！！！呜呜呜开心到起飞！！！

上司说医生说他求生意志特别顽强，治疗过程中有好几次特别危险，本来以为要挺不过去了，没想到他都坚持了下来。

上司还说中间他陪猫猫住院的时候经常半夜惊醒爬起来看猫猫的情况，猫猫听到他有动静，虽然睁不开眼睛但是会舔舔他的手指，表示自己还活着让他不要担心。

……是挺可爱啦。

但是不知道为什么，总感觉上司说这话的时候语气里有一点微妙的炫耀，仿佛得意于猫猫终于跟他和好了而且我们这些蹭他猫撸的员工都是渣渣，他才是猫猫的正宫（？）

他到底多大。

但不管怎样，幸好上司有钱也有时间，重要的事情要说三次，幸好上司有钱也有时间，不然猫猫这一次可能真的会治不好，现在能看到他在办公室里继续上蹿下跳偷吃小姐姐们带的零食真的超开心！

————题目更新————

猫猫好了，但是穿刺的伤口还没完全长好，为了防止他乱舔给他戴了耻辱圈。

圈是白色的，猫也是白色的，还是很瘦很长的一条白色，他戴着圈在办公室里游荡的背影活像台灯成精。

戴了圈之后他平常上蹿下跳还能化为液体流淌过各种缝隙的猫科变身技能被封印了，每天都显得很不高兴，经常一个猫蹲在上司的办公桌上生闷气。

同事说他这次已经算是反应比较不激烈的了，之前他跟上司关系最差的那段时间上司给他戴圈，他能拼命撕扯耻辱圈扯到自己嘴都出血也不肯戴。

我肃然起敬（……）

今天去上司办公室交资料，发现上司在办公桌底下放了个纸箱子，就是放久了就会有猫在里面长出来的那种纸箱子。

我们说工作说到一半，台灯精，啊不是，猫自己进来了，蹭了蹭我，然后去蹭了蹭上司。

我目瞪口呆。

猫没管我是不是目瞪口呆，自己熟门熟路地绕开上司，打算往半敞着的纸箱子里钻。

然后耻辱圈卡住了。

猫卡在纸箱的盖子之间，不知所措，奋力挣扎。

上司默默地弯腰去给他把纸箱子打开，让他钻了进去。

猫在纸箱子里转来转去，试图趴下。

……但是趴不下去，因为耻辱圈太大，又卡住了。

要不是在上司办公室里我能当场笑到头掉。

后来他终于在上司的帮助下成功趴下了，我走了，但我疑心我出去之后上司在办公室里嘲笑了猫。

因为我听到了笑声，而且看到了上司脸上有猫爪印。

懒得吐槽。

————题目更新————

怀疑上司给猫下蛊了。

今天一大早来上班，看到上司蹲在办公室门口撸猫。

猫四脚朝天躺在地上露出毛肚皮，随便上司上下其手，居然还被摸得呼噜呼噜。

我都惊呆了，这个猫被摸爽了会呼噜是真的，但是他居然会给上司摸？？？还会被上司摸得呼噜？？？上司带猫回来的时候是不是认错猫了？？？

然后上司看我要进门，就站起来把路让开了。

上司让开了，猫并没有让开。

猫发现没人撸他了，不可思议地瞪大眼睛，朝上司喵喵大叫。

上司看了看我，又看了看猫，好歹保持了一点身为人类的尊严，又往旁边走了几步，给我把路让了出来。

我以为猫不会动弹。

结果猫不仅动了，还跳起来，一边不高兴地喵喵大叫，一边跟着上司往旁边走，绕着上司的腿蹭来蹭去，拿头顶不停地蹭着他要摸摸。

我走过去了，扭头一看上司又蹲了下来，开始撸猫，猫被他撸得呼噜呼噜，满地打滚，眼睛眯起来，抬着脑袋要上司给他挠下巴。

……我充分怀疑上司为了满足自己的自尊心从外面抱了一个长得像沃尔夫冈的野猫回来！我们沃尔夫冈不可能对上司这么温顺！

————题目更新————

今天上司的朋友来了公司，还带猫来了公司。

感想有二。

一：名种猫果然是名种猫，手感和流浪猫完全是两个概念，就算是上司精心饲养了好几年的流浪猫也是两个概念……

二：合笼……有风险……

上司的朋友带了两个猫，一个布偶，一个孟加拉豹猫，被举着挨个和我们沃尔夫冈认了认脸。布偶好好看，是真的小仙女，就是胆子有点小，闻了闻沃尔夫冈就喵呀一声炸毛了。

上司的朋友：没事，他跟莫扎特刚见面也这样。

莫扎特就那个孟加拉豹猫，和沃尔夫冈臭味相投，两个猫喵喵地从一楼打到二楼再从二楼打到一楼，一路追跑打闹菜鸡互啄，像打塔防游戏一样在楼梯底下互相喵喵大叫炸毛对峙，使用连环喵喵拳打成一团。

布偶全程在小姐姐们的怀抱里被众星捧月，使用观赏弱智的眼神观赏那两个猫菜鸡互啄，自己一言不发一声不吭地做一个安静的美猫。

布偶手感真的很好呜呜呜，摸起来如丝绸般顺滑，一摸就很贵的样子……而且特别温顺，随便摸两把就原地融化成一滩猫开始呼噜呼噜。

果然贵有贵的道理！

上司把布偶从我们手里抱走自己rua了几把，特别恨铁不成钢地跟猫猫说：沃尔夫冈，你看看人家怎么做猫的，你看看你，你能不能敬业一点，真想把你扔了算了。

猫猫冷漠地转身用屁股对着他，并不想理他。

布偶从他手里一翻身跳到地上，又软又甜地喵呀了一声，和孟加拉豹猫跑到角落里互相舔毛去了。

然后上司的朋友走了，留下上司和猫猫，互相对峙。

上司说：……过来。

猫不理他。

上司说：……你闹什么脾气，过来。

猫还是不理他。

上司深吸一口气。

上司屈辱地说：……我错了，好了吧，不该抱其他的猫，更不该拿其他的猫跟你比。

猫看了他一眼。

上司说：……你吃够醋了没有，过来，给你开妙鲜包。

猫纡尊降贵地过来了，蹭了蹭上司。

上司去开妙鲜包了。

我笑到头掉。

从前你对我爱理不理，现在我让你高攀不起。

哦不对，还是攀得起的，有吃的就可以。

……沃尔夫冈同学，你能不能有一点出息。

————题目更新————

……谁圈的上司！！！

世界为什么这么小！！！

溜了，题目已关闭，谢谢大家！！！

提问者 纸玫瑰 已关闭该题目

答主：王座上的哲学家（我的猫世界第一可爱，不服的自己滚过来看。）

6k赞同 666条评论

已编辑

……

果然越看越眼熟……

@萨尔茨堡亲王 过来认领你的猫和你的员工？

答主：萨尔茨堡亲王（主啊这咋可能）

2.3k赞同 2333条评论

已编辑

……

@纸玫瑰 下个月你负责给猫铲屎。


End file.
